The Little Mermaid Novel version
by LastCross
Summary: The title explains it all. The movie in novel form.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Mermaid; Novel Version**

_**A/N**__: My first story that I'm posting on Fanfic. So proud of myself. The prologue to the story, not really a start but I'm going to count it anyways. Hope you like! Review please! I'd love to get feedback. Please do tell if it gets suck-ish and if I should stop or continue! Thanks for reading and remember, REVIEW!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing._

Prologue

Once upon a time under the deep sea, lived a Sea King by the name of Triton who was the grandson of Neptune. King Triton had seven daughters; Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella, Alana and last of all, the youngest was Ariel. Our main character is Ariel (A/N: obviously *rolls eyes*).

She was an extremely pale girl from the lack of sunshine compared to the humans on the surface. Her tail was bright seaweed green color complete with the scales, eyes a blue with hints of green and grey. Topped off with flame red hair that shone brightly underneath the dark sea. Her seashells were always the same, lavender purple.

She was a beautiful creature. Swimming through the seas, playing with the many fishes was the daily fun. The youngest princess of the ocean knew the seas like the back of her hand; however what truly captured her interest was the surface world. Where beings with 'legs' that walked on land. Their completely different world that was so close to hers. She had always wondered why everyone didn't want to join the human world and let them be known.

But there were the haunting stories of human on the surface. Stories like the humans were savages that killed the merfolks for their meat. This was caused by a legend that said that if you ate the meat of a mermaid you would live eternally. However this wasn't ever true. The merfolks were just beings with very long fish-like tails. They were born and died like humans do. They also lived around the same life span.

Ariel was told many times not to go to the surface. The chances of her being seen by humans were very likely and the youngest princess to be slaughtered by the humans was something that should absolutely not happen. However that did not stop the young princess from wondering about the surface world. The more she was told not to go to the surface world, the more she went. She wanted to become a part of the surface world. But she was not expecting to go through so much conflict on the way to her goal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sea gulls soar across the sky above the clouds. They dropped down below and appeared the deep beautiful sea. A group of dolphins were jumping in joy playing and having fun with one another. However suddenly, a huge ship come racing by them. The poor dolphins swam away scared as all animal do when humans are near.

She was giant, the ship. The best of its time. With two huge masks and a deck so wide and long. Equipped with the latest sea technology of that time period. Looking back, the dolphins were truly impressed. But being impressed was not the same as adoration. One of the ships many nets were being pulled up loaded with the captured fish for the humans on the surface to feast upon.

The ship's sailors were merrily singing their sea songs as they went along with their work. For life was good to they and the seas were calm and brought great joy to the people who depended on the ocean's life. A mermaid was placed at the front of the ship, a symbol of good luck for the ship.

The front mask of the ship was slowly being pulled up, being straightened. A young prince by the name of Eric was breathing in the fresh air of the sea with his dog, Max, at his side.

"Isn't this great? The salty seas air, the wind blowing in your face," he sighed in appreciation, "prefect day to be at sea!" he aimed at Grimsby.

Grimsby was one of Eric's royal advisor. Unfortunately, Grimsby was awfully vulnerable to seas sickness. His normally pale face was a sickly green puke color and was leaning over the deck spilling out his half digested food.

"Delightful," he replied as he took a moment to pause in puking, and then continued to puke up the rest of his lunch earlier that day.

A fellow sailor was pulling some rope as he said, "A fine strong wind and a following seas, King Triton must be in a friendly type mood!"

"King Triton?" Eric asked as he helped the sailor with pulling the rope.

"Why, ruler of the merpeople, Lad," another sailor who was putting away the captured fishes.

He threw the fish in his hand into a barrow while saying "Thought every good sailor knew about him," and pointed his fish at Eric as he spoke his last words.

"Merpeople," Grimsby said as Max quickly ran over to where Eric was. And Eric responded by petting his loyal friend. "Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense!"

"But it ain't nonsense" the first sailor said, flapping the fish in his hand at Grimsby, "it's the truth! I'm telling yah, down in the depth of the ocean they live!" The red fish in the sailor's hand eventually got loose from all the flapping the sailor did, and hit Grimsby's face many time before he dropped back into the sea.

The lucky fish looked back up to the shadow of the ship's bottom as he sighed in relief. He was grateful that he wasn't going to become a fish on a plate, ready to be eaten. Without a second look back he swam furiously away.

Farther and farther he swam. Through tall dark seaweeds of the ocean floor, past timid plants of the sea, by a school of identical fishes, relaxing jellyfishes, and finally down a canyon of rocks. He quickly darted pasted through under a whale and her babies and only until then did the first sight of the merpeople appeared.

A happy family of three was quickly making their way to a location. Soon many, many other merpeople appear and were swimming towards the same place. Through rocks and tunnels, more and more merfolks were gather and swimming in one single direction. Finally into a cave which was actually the way into where the palace of the sea kingdom stands. The concert hall was where everyone was gathered. The concert hall was filled with countless of fellow merfolks and their families. So very quickly, the hall filled.

On stage, a small seahorse swam forward in front of the many fishes at attention. Clearing his small throat, he announced, "His royal highness, King Triton!"

From the back of the concert hall, a three dolphins pulled a huge sea shell that held the might king himself. The crowd applauded for their ruler. His royal crown, impressive white hair and bread all in place. And most importantly, his instrument of power, his trident. Slowly the dolphins pulled over the audience, while King Triton's trident glowed brightly. As they went rose up towards the roof of the concert hall and a stream of light was sent to the top and rained down beautiful sparkles down to the audience. Impressed, the crowd roared and cheered wildly, amused by the light raining down.

The small seahorse continued, "And presenting the distinguished court

composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian!"

A small trumpet was played as the crab Sebastian was pulled in by two gold fishes in a small blue shell. He waved to the audience very proudly. Suddenly the two fishes went a little wildly and speed up to his royal highness, King Triton.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian." He spoke to his court composer. Sebastian followed King Triton to his balcony of the concert hall.

"Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters will be spectacular!" Sebastian replied, his gold fishes jerked forward, causing his sea shell to momentarily flip upside down.

"Yes and especially my little Ariel." Sebastian slowly pulled himself right again.

"Yes, yes she has the most beautiful voice…." Finally having control and signaled the fished forward to his place in the concert, "if only she'd show up for rehearsal once in a while."

The light dimmed down to pitch black and the spotlights shined down at Sebastian following him as he took his place. The orchestra retuned their instruments in ready for the start of the concert. Adjusting his shell, Sebastian pulled out his music scores and flopped it on to the podium. Meeting the eyes of his musicians, he tapped his baton on the podium three times before taking a deep breathe and beginning the opening piece. The different fishes watched their conducted and played accordingly.

Delightful and happy music echoed through the hall as the bubble curtains moved for the stage to appear. The stage slowly moved up. Three clams and decoration were placed accordingly. The middle clam, then the right and lastly the left clams opened revealing the princess singing.  
Singing praises to their father King Triton, each princess introduced their names and princesses starred for their time. Behind them, a beautiful single clam arose, petals peeling from the sides. The noted rising higher and higher as they climaxed to their youngest sister princess's name. Swimming around the clam gracefully, clearly indicating that the last shell was the most important. The clam slowly opened and revealed an empty seat. The princesses were half way singing through her name. The six princesses gasped in shock at the absence of their youngest sister.

Pure shock was written on their faces. Sebastian dropped his baton and his claws were at his face in shock like the princesses. But quickly his facial expression turned into fear as he turned to look at his ruler. King Triton was enraged and his trident showed it. His normally blue eyes turned into a raging red as he yelled "Ariel!"

**A/N: Gosh, this took a while to write. I've only gotten through 5 minutes of the movie and it's already a 1,255 words. I wonder how long will it take for me to write the movie? I could only update twice this weekend because well...it's the weekend. Please don't expect any updates during the weekdays except for Friday, maybe. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, leave a review! Oh and please tell me if there's any errors or grammar issues.**


End file.
